


not all bananas are good

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor suggests something new for him and Rose to incorporate into sex. Rose isn't quite so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all bananas are good

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking Valentine's prompts on my blog, and someone asked for something involving banana flavored condoms, so this happened XD

"I found something new we can use," the Doctor as Rose pushed him down onto the bed.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied, raising her eyebrows as she straddled his lap. "What is it?"

The Doctor reached open to tug open the drawer of his bedside table as Rose busied herself pulling the end of his shirt from the waist of his trousers, and she sat back abruptly when he held something in front of her face.

"Banana flavored condoms?" she said, her eyebrows drawing together as her nose crinkled.

"Yeah!" the Doctor said, his expression a little too excited.

"I'm the one who has to taste these," she replied, plucking the box from his hand and staring at the front of it. "I don't even like bananas all that much. Especially banana _flavored_ things."

"I thought it'd be fun," he said, his smile dimming a bit.

Rose sighed and set the box on the bed. "Okay, we'll try them. But first, I gotta get you ready."

"That won't be too hard," he murmured, grinning as she leaned forward to kiss him.

They spent a few minutes divesting each other of their clothing, kissing all the while, and then Rose sat back on her heels as she picked up the box of condoms. She took one out, tossing the box aside, and tore the wrapper off, tossing that aside as well. The condom was bright yellow, and smelled a bit weird, but she figured she'd humor him for a minute.

Biting down on her lip, she carefully rolled the condom on, letting her fingers wander a little as she did so, knowing he liked the way it felt, and then shifted to take him into her mouth. The condom tasted about as weird as it smelled, and after a few seconds, she straightened to kiss him.

When she pulled back, he was grimacing a little, and she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Okay, you're right," he admitted. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Giggling, Rose sat back and pulled the condom off, flinging it aside. "You taste much better, and now I think I need to get a much better taste in my mouth..."

The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Rose grinned as she leaned down to take him into her mouth once more. His skin tasted a bit like the condom, but it wasn't nearly as bad, and she knew it would go away soon.

After a moment, she pulled back to run her tongue over the end of his cock, and he moaned softly, his fingers gripping the sheets. She brought her hand around to stroke him, moving slowly up and down, offering occasional teasing flicks of her tongue, and bit down on her lip to keep from grinning at the frustration on his face.

"Rose..." he groaned.

"More?" she murmured, squeezing gently.

"Please..."

His head fell back as she took him in her mouth again, moving slowly down, taking him as deep as she could, and before long she settled into a rhythm of licking and sucking and stroking, her free hand kneading the muscles of his inner thighs.

One of his hands crept into her hair, controlling her movements, tugging gently on the blonde strands, and it didn't take long for him to come, crying out as his knees bent and his heels dug into the mattress.

Rose sat up, one hand around his softening length, the other hand between her legs, and when he saw what she was doing, he sat up as well and scooted towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist and replacing her hand with his.

"Holy –" she started, gasping at the rapid movements of his fingers, and slid her arm around his neck, tightly gripping his shoulder. Two fingers were inside of her, his thumb pressed against her clit, and when she came with a sharp cry, he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him.

"Blimey," she breathed. "You and your fingers."

"You and your tongue," he countered, making her giggle as she turned towards him, wrapping her arm around his torso.

He smiled, lifting his hand to brush her hair back, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Next time you decide to go ‘round the sex shops, I'm going with you."

"Okay," he laughed. "They had other flavors, you know. Like chocolate."

"Mmm, chocolate might be one to try..."

"And strawberry."

"Okay, now you're just making me want some chocolate covered strawberries."

"You want to get some?" he asked, his fingers combing idly through her hair.

"Yeah, and then after, we go for round two."

"This is shaping up to be a fantastic afternoon," he murmured, grinning when she giggled again and squeezed him, nuzzling her face into his neck.


End file.
